pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Dreamy Princess 2018 Week 3-Sky's Live
Idol: 'Sky Kumoshira '''Song: '''I wanna be a princess! (Vocaloid song by Rin Kagamine) '''Coord: 'Fairy Tale Happy Bird Coord 'Cyalume: 'Tropical Fantasia Cyalume Coord Before Live Sky: I want to I want to I want to I want to I want to!!! Marissa and Victoria: *Sweatdrop xD* Sky: Now what? Victoria: We understand that you want to be a princess...however... Marissa: YOU NEED TO SHUT UP! Sky: NEVER! I was BORN to be a princess! WHY CAN'T I BE ONE THEN?! Victoria: Because life is unfair Sky: MOO! I'm the princess of Oceania after all! Marissa: Although no one knows about that! Sky: You're rght...they don't know...yet Victoria: Please don't tell me you're gonna... Sky: SHOW MY ROYAL AURA IN MY LIVE! ÖHOHOHOHOHO! Victoria: Of course... Sky: THEY'LL SEE! I'M GOING NOW! Marissa: Good luck! ^^ Victoria: Oh my... Coord Change Meganee: Please scan the appropiate number of MyTickets for your Coord, you can also scan your friend's tickets. '''Sky: Idol Time, Countdown! Meganee: A princess looking Coord, it's a Natural Type Coord and it has her theme colors! Is there any more fitting Coord for Sky-san?! Sky: Fairy Tale Happy Bird Coord! Start! Live Sky: Welcome, my dear fans, have you missed me? Audience: Of course, Sky-sama! Sky: I'm glad! Now...BEHOLD! A LIVE FROM THE PRINCESS OF OCEANIA! Random Idol: Ehh? Princess of Oceania? Interesting! Random Fan: I wan to see it! --- kyou mo me ga sameru to tengai-zuki no beddo no yoko ni hokahoka beeguru sando to "ohayou gozaimasu ohime-sama" no kakegoe asa kara goojasu ni nekoashi basutabu de awaawa no ofuro tairyou hassei shita shabon ni umoreta toko de me ga sameta sonna yume o mite haya juusuunen sorosoro ohada mo magarikado ne hakuba no ouji mo hikikaeshichau wa hayaku mukae ni kite watashi ohimesama ni naritai no kyara ja nai to ka sonna n ja nakute onnanoko wa dare de mo omotte'ru mukae ni kite ne My prince! '-Alright! Making Drama! Switch On!-' Sky is seen in a golden throne with a whole nation bowing down to her. She's surrounded by treasures and gourmet food, looking at the crowd she divises a mysterious prince. Sky: I found you! Sky runs towards the prince and jumps to fall in his arms, however, she ends up falling to the ground...of her own room, revealing this was all a dream. Sky: *sigh* Someday... '-An eternal royalty dream...-' itsu ni nattara mukae ni kuru no yo jirashi ga osuki na ouji-sama watashi no jinsei sekkei mechakucha yo hakuba de mo shimauma de mo roba de mo inu de mo neko de mo ryama demo arupaka de mo mou nan de mo ii kara mukae ni kinasai! '-Cyalume Time!-' watashi ohime-sama ni naritai no yabou wa dare ni mo jama sasenai wa nuigurumi ni hakomarete shiesuta dinaa wa furu-koosu itsuka ohime-sama ni natta nara baketsu-purin o shinu hodo taberu no dakara sono toki ga kuru made wa daietto ganbaru kara esute ni mo kayou kara mukae ni kite ne My prince --- Random Fan: As expected of Sky-sama! Random Idol No.2: I totally get her feelings! After Live Victoria: Congratulations! You didn't embarass yourself! Sky: What was that supposed to mean? Victoria: Nothing at all! Marissa: Just consider that as an "amazing work! We knew you could do it!" Sky: I'll do that! Thanks...I guess...Category:Kimochi Hoshimiya Category:Live Category:Solo Live Category:Sky Live Category:Symphonata Challenge Round 1